


Adora Belle

by lyonie17



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: "Adora Belle"<br/>Summary: Prompt: 12. Adora Belle Dearheart's diary and/or other documents (notes to herself, receipts etc) for a week.<br/>Song: Fighter, Christina Aguilera</p><p>For disc_fest on Dreamwidth, May 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adora Belle




End file.
